


Among Other Things

by Theatre_Phoenix



Series: Factor Alone [3]
Category: Enola Holmes - Fandom, Enola Holmes Series - Nancy Springer, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Con Artists, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Great Hiatus, Growing Up, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Things I couldn't fit into the main stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatre_Phoenix/pseuds/Theatre_Phoenix
Summary: How did Enola learn to be a thief? What other things happened to Sherlock during the Great Hiatus?  What was going on back in London during that time?Adventure, Intrigue, and a whole bunch of other shenanigans involving Sherlock, Enola, and our favorite band of thieves.All this and more!
Series: Factor Alone [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/47552
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Still Family

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many ideas in my head about all these characters that I want to share. But I'm afraid that all these character moments, side adventures, etc., did not fit into the flow of the main stories. So here you are - extra scenes, moments, and deductions to enjoy!
> 
> Please review! Ask questions! I would love to hear from you!
> 
> This chapter is set immediately after 'Reveal' in 'The Unseen Factor'.

As soon as they were back in New York Sherlock readied himself to go back to Europe. There was something that he needed to look into in Paris and Moscow. 

“Leaving so soon?” 

Sherlock turned to see Hatch standing, with his arms crossed, in the doorway of the room the Lehrers had set aside for his use whenever he stayed with them. 

“I have another lead on Moriarty.” Sherlock stated curtly. Things were still rather tense since the job went south and the crew learned of his true identity. 

“Are you leaving just for that reason or are you using that as an excuse not to deal with us?” Hatch asked, shifting his stance and sticking his hands in his pocket. 

“I'm going to take down the remnants of a very dangerous criminal.” Sherlock returned to his packing feeling annoyed at the hacker. Sherlock wished he would just leave. 

“Avoid the issue - got it.” Hatch gave a thumbs up then sighed. “Look, Will, Sherlock – whatever you want to be called, I get it” 

Sherlock rolled his eyes doubting that Hatch even the slightest idea of what was going on. Unfortunately, it appeared that Hatch had more to say, so Sherlock paused his packing and face his visitor. The quicker he was done, the quicker he would be gone.

Seeing he had Sherlock's full attention, Hatch continued. “You're protecting your friends. Sherlock Holmes had to stay dead as you jet set across the world taking down Moriarty’s organization. You didn't know us and you probably only worked with us because of Elle. I get it. But a guy would think that after working with us for almost two years you could trust enough to at least tell us that there was more to your story; not the story itself, just that there was more. There's not a person in this family that have a few secrets.” 

Hatch surprised Sherlock with the accuracy of his statement. It hit close to home. But there were just somethings that Sherlock was unwilling to share, especially with them. 

“Do you have a point with this?” 

“Several actually,” Whatever serious manner that Hatch had adopted was instantly gone and replaced with his usual farcical attitude. “Carleton is still a little miffed, but don't worry, it'll pass. He's always been very protective us, and hates the fact that he can't protect us from ourselves. Do talk with him before you leave.” 

Sherlock was tempted throw Hatch out of the room. He had no intention of talking with Carleton. There was always something about that man that Sherlock did not like; granted, he could not place why he disliked Carleton. But everything he saw the hitter interact with Enola, something inside Sherlock turned unpleasantly. 

Seeing Sherlock's expression of noncompliance Hatch pulled out the big guns. He drew in a deep breath before saying: “It would mean a lot to Elle.” 

Again, that turning feeling inside. 

Sherlock said nothing and returned to his packing; an action that he hoped Hatch would take as a cue to leave without another word. 

It was moments like these that made Sherlock miss John the most. John understood normal people, normal emotions and the lot; maybe he could even explain to Sherlock why he did not like Carleton. 

“My final point, and please think about it before you completely blow it out of your mind,” Hatch did not leave and took a deep breath, prepping himself. “Will you be one of my groomsmen?” 

That came out of nowhere. 

Sherlock understood that being asked to participate in a wedding party was considered important and an honor, but it was important to normal people and an honor to be put upon a friend. 

Sherlock turned back to Hatch. “Why?” 

“Because you're one of my closest friends and someone I consider as a brother in arms.” Hatch said it as though it was completely obvious. “Ya'know, when I said 'this family', Sherlock, you are included in that. 

“Let me know your answer before you leave, 'kay?” Hatch waved over his shoulder as he left. 

Sherlock's mind was racing. He closed the door and paced. He wished, again, that he had his violin to play as he thought.

When Wilhelm first asked Sherlock to assist with a con connected with Moriarty, he had thought it would be one job then he would be off alone, maybe with his sister in tow. 

He had not expected the thieves to be so accommodating and accepting of him. Tekla and Hatch were always impressed with his deductions and Carleton even took to teaching Sherlock different fighting techniques. 

Despite being taken in by them like some lost puppy, Sherlock kept them at arm's length. He did not want to chat with them or be involved with their activities outside of whatever job they worked together. The only reason he ended up socializing with them was because he could not say no to Enola's requests. 

It was always the same. He would say that he could not risk them discovering his identity. She would counter that they would not pry like that. 

Waste of time, he returned

Time spent with her. . . please. She stared at him with big, hopeful eyes.

Enola wanted to make up for lost time and Sherlock could not deny her that. 

For all his observation and deduction skill Sherlock did not know when the con artists considered him part of their group. 

“I have a question,” Sherlock stopped pacing and looked to the door towards the intruding voice. Tekla popped her head in the room. 

“What?” He wanted to snap at her, but thought better of it. He did not, however, hide his growing frustration.

“Do you want us to call you 'Sherlock' or 'Will'?” Her question was genuine. “Oh, Amelia wanted me to tell you that you can leave tomorrow and you are to have dinner with the rest of us.” 

Typical Amelia, always insisting on what she referred to as 'family time'. Sherlock huffed in annoyance as he turned away. 

“Amelia said the food will be ready in about twenty minutes,” Tekla continued with a quieter voice; uncertainty and concern traced her voice. “You can tell us which name you prefer when you come down.” 

When Sherlock turned back Tekla had already left and closed the door. 


	2. Corporate Heist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night of stealing. It's all good fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set near the beginning of the Sherlock's quest in dismantling the Moriarty network, a.k.a. The Great Hiatus. The crew, at this point, only know him as Will Sigerson, and Sherlock is still getting use to the alias.

Sherlock Holmes does not ‘freak-out’.

He remains calm and collective as he examines and analyses the most gruesome of crime scenes, or intense situations. Even the first time he met Jim Moriarty face to face his heart remained steady in his chest.

But his heart jumped to his throat as he watched his sister fall over the edge as he reached out to grab her.

“You need to calm down.” Carleton said beside him.

Sherlock turned from the ledge of the skyscraper where Enola had leaped to glare at the Hitter. Carleton looked positively board, having seen Enola rappel down the sides of extremely tall buildings on a number of occasions for different jobs.

“I am calm.” Sherlock nearly seethed through clenched teeth.

This job was a small step in his ongoing work to tracking down the remaining members of Moriarty’s network. Amelia had called saying that the job needed Enola’s particular skill set and dangled the Moriarty connection in front of Sherlock’s face, knowing full well that he would not deny their coming.

As Wilhelm went over the details of the heist Sherlock took the opportunity to observe the criminal crew as a whole. Enola was so comfortable around them, laughing and joking with them. There was even one point where Carleton pushed her in a rolling chair across the room as she squealed in delight. All of them calling her ‘Elle’ as though it was her actual name and not a nickname. To them, it was her name; none of them knew she was Enola Holmes or that he was Sherlock Holmes, her second eldest brother.

Sherlock was surprise with how hard it hit him that his sister was more at ease with being Elle Lehrer than her actual self. He did not know how to take it.

The job was in Chicago, true to its nickname the wind howled around them as Carleton and Sherlock watched Enola jump.

“Tekla says you jumped five feet in the air.” Hatch remarked over the comms that they each had in their ears. “Personally, I say seven’

“You are all hilarious.” Sherlock snarked dryly.

“We’ll cut you some slack, Will.” Tekla chimed in. This week she was using a Midwest American accent; it sounded as natural as all the accents she used. “Sometimes I think Elle enjoys jumping off buildings a little too much.”

In comparison to the few pervious jobs Sherlock has been a part of, this one is relatively simple. Break into the office and download the digital files that proved willful fraud. It was also another step closer to another Moriarty associate.

Enola was the main operative. It was so simple that there was no reason for his sister’s friends to be there, or him for that matter.

But it was pointed out to him a while ago that this was how these people have ‘fun’.

“Will?” Carleton’s voice pulled Sherlock from his thoughts.

Looking at the man it was easy to see the concern in the Hitter’s face. Especially since Carleton had repeated his name three times.

It was difficult not being Sherlock Holmes. He was not use to being Will Sigerson. A heavy weight formed in his gut as he looked away.

“I’m fine,” Any annoyance or malice was gone from Sherlock’s tone, just tired. The jetlag was finally catching up with him. “She seemed too excited to jump down several hundreds of feet.”

“She can hear all of you.” Enola pipped in, with the faint sounds keyboard clicks. “Guys, this is his first corporate heist – please take it easy on him.”

The other three had the gall to give an understanding hum. They all remembered their first heist and the nervous energy that came with it. For once, Sherlock kept his thoughts in his head. He did not want to think about it.

“Time?” Enola requested.

The criminals fell into easy efficiency that came with years of experience. Each doing their part for an easy in, easy out, and no trace of their presence.

While Sherlock and Carleton dismantled the rigging on the roof, Hatch and Tekla directed Enola through the building to avoid security. The two men did not speak as they packed everything away and climbed down.

Everything was going smoothly. So smoothly it put Sherlock on edge. He glanced at his companion, but Carleton was at complete ease. He was in his environment after all, it should not have surprise Sherlock. They were all in their environment; even Enola.

Who was currently landing deftly in front of them, just as Sherlock and Carleton arrived at the predetermined rendezvous point. Her eyes were bright as she lowered her mask and pulled back her hood.

“Ready?” She asked, already turning to walk ahead of them. There was a spring to her step, happy at a job well done.

* * *

Carleton and Enola were splitting a tall stack of pancakes at a diner the crew frequented when they were in that particular city as Hatch went over the files on his laptop. He sat between Tekla and Hatch, while Enola and Sherlock sat opposite them in a large booth. Tekla went for the classic eggs and bacon with toast and coffee, and Hatch shoved an overloaded omelet into his mouth, skillful not getting anything on his computer. Tekla refused to have Sherlock not eat anything so she ordered him toast and coffee which sat in front of him untouched. Enola eyed him a few times before glancing at his plate then back to him. The last glace was practically begging him to at least eat some of it.

“And done!” Hatch declared, closing his laptop with a bit of flair and finishing his coffee with a single gulp. “Next item on the agenda, and something more important – Elle, your birthday’s coming up.”

“You don’t have to do anything.” Enola insisted. She stabbed the last bit of pancake from the plate, grinning at Carleton. “Besides, Will and I will be heading back to Italy tomorrow, and who knows how long will be at it.”

“How about dinner tonight them?” Tekla offered. Her eyes sparkled over her coffee cup. “Just the family.” She pointed to everyone at the table; including Sherlock to whom she gave a wink.

“Cake and ice cream afterwards?” Enola’s eyes practically lit up.

“Is surfing on the net on a 14.4k dial up connection a test in patience?” Tekla smirked.

“Yes,” Hatch answered, turning to the woman. “And that is one of the sexiest things you have said today.” They smiled at each other.

“Please stop,” Carleton muttered, waving down the waitress for refills on everyone’s coffee.

Sherlock watched as the conversation descended into childish teasing between the criminals as Enola laughed at their antics.

“Refill, honey?”

Sherlock glanced up at the waitress. A slightly older woman, married to the owner of the diner who also happened to be the chief in the back, content in the life she had. When they had first entered the diner she recognized them as their ‘best costumers’ and had easy conversation with the criminals as she gushed about her son that had just finished trade school and was now apprenticing with a local plumber.

Now she was smiling at him holding a glass coffee pot in her hand. Sherlock nodded, if only to avoid speaking. After refilling everyone’s mug, she gave a motherly pat on Enola’s shoulder as she walked away.

“Eat,” Enola requested softly. She pushed the plate of toast closer to him. “Please.”

Again, Sherlock could not say no to her and the toast was gone by the time they left the diner. His sister linked arms with him as they walked down the street behind the others.

“This was fun.” She said just loud enough for Sherlock’s ears only. “Thank you.”

Looking down at her, he saw a content look on her face.

“What kind of cake?” He asked, the sudden urge to get any detail about her emerged in his mind.

“Anything I haven’t tried yet,” Her smile got bigger. “Every year it’s a different cake. My first birthday with the Lehrers, they gave me a chocolate cake with vanilla ice cream topped with lots of sprinkles.”

They continued to walk in silence. Sherlock found himself wondering what kind of cake his sister’s friends would get her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was suppose to be a flashback in 'The Compromised Factor', but it never fit well in the flow of the main story. It was to show that despite being a criminal, Enola had healthy relationships with her found family and had a relatively normal life, unlike what she had with her biological family.
> 
> I find the idea of Sherlock being hit with the big brother protective instinct and not being able to do anything about it kinda funny. A bit of a comeuppance since it's probably how Mycroft feels 80% to 90% of the time he deals with Sherlock's shenanigans.
> 
> Please review (it's the only way fanfic writers get paid)! I love to see what you readers think.


End file.
